This invention relates to a ditch swather for cutting grass or other crop in ditches and particularly for cutting grass in roadside ditches.
Various arrangements have been manufactured and proposed for cutting grass in roadside ditches or in some cases in irrigation ditches. Generally these comprise a rotary type mower arrangement which merely acts to cut down the grass. In addition, usually the device requires a three-point hitch arrangement so that the device can be tractor mounted.
Devices of this type have many disadvantages. Firstly, they can be costly in terms of maintenance and repairs. Secondly, they do not form a proper swath of the cut material and generally there is little or no intention to collect the material cut thus wasting effective cropping possibilities. Thirdly, the three-point hitch or other tractor mounting arrangement required means that it is often difficult to transfer the device from one tractor to another when required.
Fourthly, the machine operator must in many instances drive the tractor on a steep incline to cut the ditch properly, this is a very unsafe position. The materials cut and picked up such as rocks and debris, by rotary mowers are thrown at high velocity at the tractor operator and passing cars. This has resulted in injury and death to both.
Fifthly, the machine can at least double the speed of conventional rotary mowers.
Sixthly, the machine lowers costs of labour and time drastically.